


The She-Wolf & the Oathbreaker

by swanxlake



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Divergence - Tourney at Harrenhal, F/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanxlake/pseuds/swanxlake
Summary: During the Tourney at Harrenhal, a mystery knight rides up to the young she-wolf with a favor dangling from the end of his lance. A crown of white roses...
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark
Kudos: 80





	The She-Wolf & the Oathbreaker

During the Tourney at Harrenhal, a knight had ridden up to the young she-wolf with a favor dangling from the end of his lance. A crown of white roses. The Queen of Love and Beauty had yet to be crowned, and so it had been considered dishonorable by many for a knight to detract attention away from whichever woman who was to have the title bestowed upon her by the tourney's champion, in favor of trying to secure the affections of a betrothed maiden.

Prince Rhaegar had ridden with less fervor for the remainder of the tournament than he had previously, but he had still managed to secure the title of champion. And so, a crown of blue winter roses was rested in the lap of his wife, Elia, by him.

The knight who'd honored, or as some would say, dishonored, Lyanna Stark, had been clad in armor from head to toe, and not one attendee had known who was hidden underneath. Not until word eventually spread like wildfire through the Seven Kingdoms that it had been Prince Rhaegar's best friend, and a member of the Kingsguard, Ser Arthur Dayne. This only came after he and Lyanna had fled their respective kingdoms to be together elsewhere, however.

Lyanna had left a note with her family explaining the reason why: Ser Arthur had informed her of a prophecy the crowned prince had become obsessed with, and that he'd intended for her to be the woman to aid him in fulfilling it. He had been the one to crown her, so as to try and prevent anything blossoming between her and the prince. Rhaegar had been furious, however, and didn't even attempt in concealing his loathe for the Mystery Knight.

He wanted his name, and then his head. And then he wanted the Stark girl. Arthur had been left with no other choice but to flee, and ride North. It was part of his duty--protect the innocent. And so he would. And so he did. He was labeled Oathbreaker, and Lyanna She-Wolf, as some placed blame on her for causing a righteous man to break his vows and forsake his king and duty.

Lyanna would occasionally send letters back home by raven from wherever it was they were hiding, and that she was safe, and not to worry. That she loved them. Some sang songs of a love story between a knight and lady in love which would last for years and years to come. Others told stories dishonoring one, or the other, or sometimes even both, but there were those who knew the truth. There always is...


End file.
